


It's All Gunna Be Ok

by bramble28



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied Age Difference, No (Y/N), PWP, no pronouns used, reader features not mentioned other than female body parts, reader has female body parts, self-indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: DILF (n): one who has fathered a child and has gained the sexual attraction of another person, often significantly younger than himself. See also: Billy Gunn.He takes care of you, and then he takes care of you. With feeling, with power, slow and methodical - in a way that one might not expect from his younger days - he spends effort and energy to unravel you and spin you back together happier than when he first gets his hands on you. As one of my bestest pals put it when I was bouncing this idea off them, "He'd fuck the soul outta you then fuck your soul back in, with interest," or something very similar to that.
Relationships: Billy Gunn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's All Gunna Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> File under complete and utter self-indulgent bullshit.
> 
> Ok look, don’t judge me. AEW era Billy Gunn gives me some feelings. I’m over here sweating that BIG DILF energy. That man is an absolute unit of affection, and mischief, and you can’t tell me that isn’t hot af. And, I mean, if you can tell me that then you don’t have to read this, and I won’t be offended.
> 
> Also, please note, that while this man is most definitely a DILF, that does not imply daddy kink and you will find none of that here.

The kid’s been going on for an hour about the new protein powder sponsorship. He always calls for these types of things. Half the time they go through several topics in the time they’re on the phone. If Austin doesn’t have a million things to say at a million miles a minute, Billy is concerned he’s not well. Other than that he’s gotten used to texting and it suits him just fine to be quick about plans. So as he is standing in his kitchen and Austin is rambling in his ear, Billy is surprised to hear his phone make a noise alerting him there is another incoming call. He pulls the phone away from his head and his brow furrows when he sees your name. Just like  _ most _ other people these days, you never actually  _ call _ . 

“Austin. Kid. Austin! Hold on a minute. I gotta take this incoming. I’ll get back to you in a minute.” Billy doesn’t wait for Austin to acknowledge he’s said anything, just hits the answer button. “Hey, hot stuff,” he starts and then looks up at the clock. It’s 10:30 pm. Late for you, for him really. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” you reply, too appeasingly to be true. “I, uh, haven’t had the best night.” Your words are punctuated with a humorless little laugh. None of this sits right with Billy. It’s not you and something is definitely not right.

“What is it? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to come get you?” Billy asks rapid-fire. 

He’s concerned, you realize, so you pick up your tone a bit, “No. No, I’ll be ok. Just, was on a date with some jackass who thought dinner meant I owed him something.” There really isn’t much more than that but you hear Billy grumble on the other end.

“Who is the little fuck? Do I need to go kick his ass?” The real emotion behind the words doesn’t come out until the last bit about kicking some random dude’s ass. Billy is calm, even tempered, until those words come out and his voice raises just a bit, giving him away.

“Don’t worry about it. I took care of it,” you tell him, injecting more confidence in your voice. 

“Ok,” he acknowledges, knowing full well you can handle yourself. “Now what’s the plan.”

“That’s why I called, short notice. Can I come over? I’m about 20 minutes out.”

“Of course. Get your ass over here,” he says, enthusiasm evident in his voice. Now if he can just get Austin off the other line before you arrive. 

  
  


When you do arrive Billy has the door opened before you can even knock. His phone is pressed to his head and there’s an endearingly apologetic look on his face. As he reaches for your arm to pull you inside you catch Austin’s voice from the phone and smirk up at Billy, knowingly. The way he wraps his arm around you and guides you to the kitchen and motions towards a chair at the bar counter tells you this was probably a long call. Business, mixed with all sorts of stories in between. 

You don’t feel like sitting though, instead opting to lean on the high counter, elbows supporting your chin resting in your hands. Billy leans back against the fridge with a sigh. He’s near exhaustion with this call. He loves his kid. He really does, but he’s out of mental capacity for business at this hour, and now you’re in his kitchen leaning on his counter, bent over in front of him. You glance back at him and see him staring at your ass. Being caught, he gives you a sly grin. His eyes spark. You know what’s on his mind. The same thing that’s on your mind. It’s the entire reason you’re here. 

You turn back to waiting, closing your eyes, listening to the occasional “Mhm” Billy manages to inject into the monologue he’s listening to. The low rumble of his voice has you starting to think of how something similar feels against your skin when you feel a large hand fall gently to the nape of your neck. You hadn’t even realized he moved. You don’t look back, just arch slightly into his hand. At your slight movement he tightens his grip enough to feel good, lightly squeezing to help release some of the tension in your body. You moan quietly which only gives him the confidence he needs to know you’re truly ok and here for what he suspects. He releases your neck and begins to firmly run his hand down the length of your spine. He takes his time, in no hurry, as he drags downward, his fingers digging in a bit over your flesh. It feels like it takes forever before his hand comes to rest on the very last inches of your back, just above your ass. The restraint it must be taking him to stop just there is impressive. 

You’re not surprised. Your interactions have always been slow, pleasurable -  _ intentional _ . He takes his time with you, savoring the moments. You know he must have been a wild card in his past. Younger, eager, and maybe now he realizes how much he enjoys just _ enjoying  _ you. 

He looks down at his hand, considering the implications. Billy doesn’t feel old by any means. Far from it. Sure, the aches and pains are more frequent, last longer, but that doesn’t mean anything. His eyes wander beyond his hand over your body and he curses inwardly that he still has a phone stuck to his ear. He keeps looking as he feels you shift your weight from one leg to the other under his hand, causing your ass to move in a way that suddenly has him deaf to the call he’s supposed to be on. 

Arousal hits him hard, like a chop across the chest from an equally matched opponent. This time he curses outwardly, under his breath, away from the phone. “ _ Damn. _ ” 

He thinks if this was 20 years ago he’d have just hung up the phone with no warning. He’d have you naked from the waist down and his dick stuffed inside you by now. 

This has to stop.

The hand on your back disappears only to reappear across the front of your shoulders, the length of his arm suggesting you stand up and take a step back. You follow the silent request as Billy positions himself in front of you, wedging between your body and the counter. He stands up tall, angling his head down toward you before advancing as he talks. “Austin, look, it’s late. I’m tired. I have to go.” 

His eyes have a sternness to them, darkened, and not asking but telling as he locks them to yours. He keeps talking as he backs you into the fridge without so much as touching you. The intensity of the exchange makes you gasp, a hushed sound. You have no desire for the person on the other end of the phone call to know you’re here. Your heart starts to hammer in your chest as you’re pressed flat back against the steel. There are still literal inches of space between you. “Yes, I’ll call you back tomorrow. Yeah. Right, ok. All right. Sleep well, kid.” 

When he finally does hang up he breaks eye contact with you and fumbles around with his phone. He’s making absolutely certain that the phone is hung up. Hell, he turns the damn thing off before reaching behind him to unceremoniously plunk it down on the counter. 

Billy turns back to you, a grin breaking out across his face yet again. “I’m not tired.”

“Me neither,” you reply, sweeping your gaze down his body and back up to his eyes. 

He lets out a small chuckle before pressing his body against yours, pushing you tighter against the fridge. His broad towering frame makes it so he has to look down at you. “Bad night, huh?”

“You could say that,” is your answer as you brazenly lift your hands to his arms, fitting them over his biceps and grasping just below his tight t-shirt sleeves. “I hoped when I called you weren’t too busy for me. Or sleeping.”

“When have I ever been too busy for you?” he says more as a statement than a question. 

And he’s right, you concede as you let your eyes wander down his muscular chest. You feel like the priority when you’re with him. Basically, the man is at your beck and call. If he was sleeping when you had called he would have gotten up. Not that you’d brag about this, or that it’s a source of pride, but you’ve had him wrapped around your finger since the day you met. The whole thing suited you both just fine, and that’s all that mattered. It’s not like he’s never called on you either when he’s feeling himself.

A strong hand grasps your jaw and brings your face back up. You find yourself gazing into mischievous eyes before your lips are being kissed in a way that has you melting into the chest you were just admiring. Your temporary haze ends when you feel his arms wrap around you. “Mmm,” he lets out a short grunt as he feels the shape of your body squeeze against him tighter. "I don’t care if you’re not tired. We’re going to bed.” 

  
  


Before you know it your clothes are shed and you’re squirming on your back, on top of sheets that have a higher thread count than even seems reasonable. You’re reveling in the luxury of the smoothness beneath your skin and the way Billy is hovering above you, just watching you rub your thighs together and twist your fingers in his sheets in anticipation. The way he watches you, really looks at you and absorbs every dip and peak of your body, makes you feel appreciated in a way that is affirming and mildly obscene. 

The first brush of his fingers against your outer thigh tears a whine from your throat. He hums lightly, knowingly, and continues to tread his fingers teasingly on your thigh, eventually tracking upward until his hand can firmly grasp your hip. The tighter hold pulls another whine out of you. He takes great pleasure in the slow build up. In times like these when you’re writhing in expectation he is in his glory. It’s a prideful feeling of still having  _ it _ . 

“Patience, sweetness,” Billy murmurs, eyes roaming over your body again. He leans down to drop kisses along your collarbone starting at your left shoulder, before darting his tongue out to lick across your neck until he gets to your right collarbone where he peppers you with more kisses all the way to your right shoulder. Your hands willingly leave the sheets so your arms can pull you up and wrap around his neck. He leans up and back, sliding underneath you until you’re straddling his thighs so he can kiss you properly. As his lips caress yours and send your mind spiraling he holds his grip on your left hip, and moves his other hand to tangle in your hair. He pulls gently at it, eliciting soft moans from you. The noises you’re making, the way your skin feels so soft against his, forces on him a moment of weakness where he sharply tugs your body closer to his by your hip. You instinctively grind into him, your hands bracing against his shoulders, feeling the hardness of his cock dig into your thigh before you shift to realign with your center of arousal. 

Billy drops the hand in your hair to your other hip. Using both hands he drags you up his length, the wetness that had gathered between your thighs helping your body slide easily against him. You are looking at his face, and the expression there as he watches your pussy lips spread out over him is bliss. He breathes out long and slow, mesmerized until you whimper. You need his hands on you. All over you. He’s never one to tell you no, and he knows what such a needy whimper means.

You barely have time to breathe back in from the whimpers he caused before Billy’s large hands glide over your body to cup your breasts. His thumbs rub slow circles over your nipples as he watches. Your hands move from bracing against his shoulders to grasping onto them for more support. He sighs out, satisfied as the buds harden under his touch and you arch your back pushing your tits further into his hands. He squeezes them before giving them a sudden bounce. 

You gasp and whip your head up, only to find him slyly smirking at you. Involuntarily you return the smirk. It’s a talent of his - making you feel shockingly sexy yet keeping the humor in the situation. 

His hands are still holding your breasts as you lean forward to kiss him. Your mouths collide, lips fully pressing, your tongues darting and teasing deeply. Your kiss halts his hands only briefly until he gathers himself enough to pinch your nipples, and enjoy the moans you release into his mouth. You’re starting to go pliable again under his hands, your grip on his shoulders slipping. He thinks, if you’re going to melt he may as well give you a better reason to, and he certainly will, but not just yet. He wants your hands gripping again - grasping at him like you need an anchor to this world.

The languid kiss is interrupted by the sudden crack of his hand slapping your left ass cheek, and the subsequent yelp from you. It didn’t hurt so much as surprise you. When you look back to him the mirth evident on his features makes you simultaneously want to slap him back for shocking you out of such a depth, but it also sends a shot of molten craving straight to your core. 

“That wake you up, baby?” he chuckles.

“I wasn’t asleep!” you protest, even though you know it’s useless. The more you protest the more the overgrown pest will have to say back.

“Hmm. You want more then?” he asks leaning in closer to kiss you again. “Huh?” he digs a bit when you don’t answer right away, as he lets his lips graze yours. You try to fit your lips more firmly against his but he pulls back, only letting them barely touch. Both of his hands are snug on your hips again now, holding you back from what you want. In his opinion, the pout on your face is cute, but it also makes him hell-bent on fucking you until it’s replaced by euphoria. That feeling only intensifies when you grind down onto his cock, hands firmly grasping his biceps, desperate for more contact. The needy little noises you’re making are driving him crazy.

“You never answered me,” he reminds. His words are punctuated by another slap across your ass.

“Yes!” you squeal, jolting in his grip. Billy uses that grip to lift your hips up and angle them the way he wants. You feel the tip of his cock brush against your entrance. The anticipation makes you try to bear down on him but he stops you, his arms more than strong enough to prevent you from moving. Breathlessly you meet his eyes, mouth dropped open, waiting. He pushes the swollen head of his dick into your pussy, slowly - so slowly the corners of your eyes prick with tears. A small cry leaves you and you drop your gaze, focused on keeping some semblance of composure.

“Look at me,” his voice rumbles lowly in the space between you. You’re intoxicated by the sensation of him beginning to split you open as he pushes you down his thick length just a bit further. It takes real effort to lift your head again, but you do as he asks. The slickness between your legs allows him to lower you even more, and he’s stretching you so good. You want to fall against him, but his eyes are holding you in place. They’re everything your world consists of in this moment as he continues to bury himself in you, inch by tantalizing inch, eliciting breathless cries from you. You’re not even sure if he is breathing. 

When you’re finally seated fully on him Billy groans deeply, shutting his eyes. It’s a noise that’s primal and unfettered and so completely proud of itself. He remains still, feeling your walls clench and flutter around him, so eager, yet waiting. You feel so full, the idea of really moving much isn’t immediately necessary, and you’re relieved to break the intensity of the eye contact and just bask in the sensation of welcome intrusion. Your brain definitely hasn’t caught up with your body yet. They’re on two different planes of existence right now. 

Two hands squeezing your ass snatch you out of your heady daze. The pull of Billy shifting you on his cock, just a mere inch, brings your attention back around. He does it again, and you moan his name. The word involuntarily falling from your lips driven by the sweet seduction of slicked friction gives him pause. He wants to hear it. Wants to hear his name slipping from your mouth mixed in with hushed whimpers. He knows he has you now. Your mind is emptied of all the bullshit life throws at you and is filled up with him. 

“Say it again, sweetheart,” he prompts, leaning back to watch you. 

You give him eye contact, this time on your terms. Your tongue darts out to lick your lips and you swallow hard before whispering, your voice laced with need, “Billy.” 

The groan he returns is a reward on it’s own, but when it’s followed by  _ that grin _ and his hands tightening on your ass it’s another level of satisfaction. Your hands hold fast to his biceps as he lifts you abruptly, watching your tits bounce with the upward movement. He lets you settle back onto him at your desired slow pace. He does this repeatedly. Every movement garners little noises of pleasure from you, which only encourages him to stay the course: Your cunt stretching around his cock with no rush to anything else. Unhurried. For the moment.

Because it is all about that moment, or it should be. The next will bring something different to focus on. In this bed, in life, and fuck, you don’t want to leave this bed. Your realization is enough to push you on to the next thing because as much as you don’t want this to be over, thoughts that don’t have anything to do with the man underneath you are starting to creep in. You’re desperate to hold on to this moment and this  _ man _ who never fails at taking your mind out of the real world for as long as he has your body spellbound. 

“Billy,” you breathe, pleading and reverence in the same word. His name tumbles from your lips and there’s no mistaking the unspoken desires behind it. 

At the sound of his name,  _ like that _ ,  _ from you _ , he stills completely. Every thought clears from his mind and he  _ feels _ what you need. There’s no mistaking it. He’s heard it before, but even if he hadn’t he would have to be completely incompetent to not understand. Carefully he breaks the grip you have on his arms and wraps them around you fully. There’s so much strength there, yet he handles you smoothly and skillfully as he pulls you close to him and moves to flip you over to your back. Instinctively you hook your legs over his hips. There’s no way you’re ready to let go of the sensation of him filling you up yet. 

You’re still wrapped around him and wrapped up by him when he is satisfied you’re securely on your back. He thrusts into you, jarring you in his grip. His arms wrapped around you prevent you from being shoved up the bed by the force, keeping you close to him. You moan loudly burying your face into his chest as he fucks you until your moans become near screams. 

Then, he stops. He unwraps your trembling legs from his waist and slides out of you. You chase him with your hips, whining at the loss of contact. He places a hand on your belly, soothing you back down to the bed. “Easy, baby. You know I won’t leave you hanging.”

You let out a shaky breath as you relax a bit. His hands roving over your sensitive skin help. When he leans down and twirls his tongue around one sensitive nipple, and then the other your whole body feels like it’s on fire. Your anticipation continues to rise again when Billy moves to settle himself between your legs, pushing your knees to each side to make room, and propping himself on his elbows. He strokes the inside of your thigh, following his touch with kisses and nips to your sensitive flesh. 

The first contact his mouth makes with the delicate skin of your labia is a kiss. It’s stamped into your skin with care, causing you to huff out a noise of wanting at the promise of what is to come. It is soft but feels like a fire brand. There’s a part of you deep inside that wishes it would be. That later when this is over, and tomorrow when you’re back in your own bed, that there would be a mark indicating he was there. A warning and a call to action for anyone to come after. 

The kiss is followed by a sweep of his tongue that parts your lips and stops just short of your already tingling clit. The heat that was transferred in the would-be firebrand spreads out over your pelvis and down your legs to your toes. Skillfully he begins to take you apart, following the swipe of his tongue with the caressing pressure of his fingers, spreading you open enough to take the lips he’s spread, one at a time, into his mouth. Sucking softly and massaging with his tongue he pushes you further into the blaze he’s created. He takes his time - tasting and toying with you, until you’re squirming and the sweet sound of a barely audible, “More,” escapes your throat amid the moans he’s crafting in you. 

More.

It’s perfection in your voice. That word, when it’s meant for him, caused by him, is his downfall every time. He never wants to rush with you but when you so sweetly ask, voice dripping with the melodic sounds of pleasure, he can’t help but give in. So he does. Billy pushes a thick finger into your waiting cunt, letting out a groan of his own at how easily it slides in. He adds another, encouraged by your sounds of approval and begins to fuck you with them, crooking upward against the tender spot he knows well. When he’s satisfied you’re enjoying that he sets his tongue around where his fingers are working, tasting you thoroughly, until finally moving up to your clit where his mouth stays. He alternates between circling the tiny nerve bundle with his tongue and sucking it. With every indication of your entire body tensing and inching toward release under his work he’s spurred on. He continues to stoke the inferno within you until your gasping and screaming for him. You let go, back arching, your whole body feeling as if it’s tearing apart into the molecules of your very existence. Billy doesn’t stop, doesn’t pull back, until he’s sure you can’t take any more. More now would be too much. 

You lift your head off the bed and see him, face glistening, looking back to you. He sits up and still holding eye contact with you licks his fingers clean. He makes a bit of a show of it, letting you come down from your high but clearly not letting you think this is it. As you watch, and the tremors from your orgasm wane, your greedy body starts craving him again. Your walls clench around nothing as you think of his cock buried inside you and what starts as a coherent request in your head comes out of your mouth as an indiscernible whine. You’re still in pieces, and you hunger for him to fix that.

Billy isn’t as thick in the head as some think. That vague whine holds plenty of meaning. He kneels and gathers up your legs, shifting them both to one arm. A swift tug has them pulled straight up against his chest, extended until your feet cross, and your ass is off the bed. Using his free hand to hold your hips in place he lines himself up. One second swift movement of his own hips later he’s buried to the hilt in you. You can only wail in pleasure and twist the sheets in your fingers as he holds you where you are, switching to wrapping both arms around your legs to keep you in place. He pulls out nearly completely before plunging back into you and sets a pace to his liking. It’s unyielding but even so you can feel every point of connection between you. Your moans and sharp cries when he adds in the occasional pointedly harder push mix with his own groans and affirmations. 

“You-you like that, baby? H-uh?” He may be spilling noises of affirmation, but Billy wants to hear your voice. He wants your words in his ears as much as the litany of noises he’s getting out of you. 

“Yes. Ye-yes,” you manage to answer. It’s a struggle to press on when every thrust is forcing the air out of your lungs, but once you start talking there’s always more that follows punctuated by breathy sobs. “You always fuck me so- so go-od. So good. Oh my god, please don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop. Billy, Billy this feels so fucking good.”

It always pushes him to the edge. The way you start off telling him how good he’s making it, often progressing to begging him to keep going, it gets him faster than he would like sometimes. How can he complain about it when it’s his name you end up chanting as he makes you come. 

He releases one arm from your legs, still holding tight with the other. His thumb finds its way to your clit where he rubs exactly the way he knows you like. If he’s going to lose it soon he’s taking you with him. “Come. Come for me, sweetheart.”

It doesn’t take more than that for you to tip over the edge again. Your entire body quakes with the gratifying feeling of deep complete surrender. All tension leaves you, straight down to your bones, and is replaced by satiety that leaves your head fuzzy and unable to grasp gravity. 

The second he’s sure your orgasm is complete Billy pulls out and paints your belly with his own release. The sensation of hot surges of cum dousing your skin coupled with his groans of absolute release help bring your brain back around. Once fully aware again you realize your trembling slightly and you’re both breathing hard. 

Billy collapses to the bed next to you and pulls you into his arms still panting. You snuggle face first into his chest while you both catch your breath and luxuriate in the warmth of each other’s body. Eventually, when you’re feeling drowsy, he gets up and disappears into another room. When he returns he has a warm damp washcloth he uses to wipe over your skin, followed by a small dry towel to keep you from getting chilled. Discarding the cloths, he crawls back into the bed with you and pulls a blanket up to your chin. He pulls you close to him and murmurs something to you about sleeping well and how he’ll be right there. You’re already drifting, so comfortable and pleasantly exhausted, that sleep comes easily.

You wake from deep restful sleep to the pale light of morning. Recognizing you’re not in your own bed and feeling an arm around your waist you blink your eyes open to see him. Billy’s smiling softly at you, his hair disheveled. “You want breakfast?” he asks, as he starts to sit up, a groan escaping him as he does. 

You try your best not to giggle. The small noise you can’t really contain gives you up anyway. “You sure you’re up for that?”

He levels you with a half-hearted glare. “I have to stretch out! You know, you’re gonna be like this too.”

  
He does eventually make you breakfast before you head out. Once you’re up and both moving around he gets to the kitchen and makes you a few things he knows you like. He eventually drops a kiss onto the top of your head as you hug him goodbye for now. Billy wishes he didn’t have to let you go. He knows it’s the right thing to do. You’re welcome in his house and his bed as many times as you want to keep coming back. And he thinks to himself as he stands in his doorway while you walk to your car,  _ he loves to watch you come, repeatedly, but hates to see you go, even if it does give him one final view _ . 


End file.
